Child
by Hatch
Summary: Greed est amoureux, tellement qu'il a décidé de concrétiser son histoire en ayant un enfant avec sa "petite perle". Toutefois, l'amant dont il est question, semble bien réticent à cette idée... Et voilà que Martel vient se mêler de tout cela! Yaoi GxK
1. Un enfant!

**CHILD**

**1. Un enfant?!**

**Greed**

Je m'allonge à côté de lui, il est épuisé et moi, je suis au meilleur de ma forme. Il se blottit contre moi et me fait savoir qu'il a apprécié. Je l'embrasse une fois de plus à pleine bouche, me délectant de ses fines lèvres. Je lui fait comprendre que j'ai encore envie de lui faire l'amour, mais il me repousse gentiment. Il est fatigué, alors je ne le brusque pas et j'essaye de m'endormir. Je le serre dans mes bras, comme quelque chose que l'on ne veut perdre pour rien au monde, et je passe lentement ma main dans ses longs cheveux couleur ébène. Il soupire d'aise, il adore. J'aime le savoir près de moi, j'aime tant sa présence (bien qu'il soit particulièrement dangereux). Je voudrais rester avec lui toute ma vie; seulement, mon espérance de vie est bien plus longue que la sienne, et c'est là tout le problème. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure mais je sais que c'est inévitable, le glas sonnera pour lui bien plus tôt que pour moi; je ne peux pas accepter une telle évidence. Je ne VEUX pas l'accepter. Ne pas vieillir et être quasi immortel me déplaît de plus en plus depuis que je le connais. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir avant moi, quitte à me suicider autant de fois qui le faudra jusqu'à ce que toutes mes vies soient épuisées.

Il s'est endormi. Je le serre un peu plus fort. Peut-être ai-je peur? Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, mon seul but était de dénicher l'immortalité. Mais en avais-je vraiment envie? Pour sûr que oui! Après tout, j'incarne le péché de l'avidité. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il me jetait fugitivement des regards et qu'il détournait vivement ses yeux alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, la vie éternelle que je convoitais tant, a perdu peu à peu de son attrait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui m'importait: savoir ce qui forçait cet homme à me regarder par à-coup.

Un jour donc, je l'ai coincé dans le couloir et je lui ai demandé. Il a feint l'ignorance en ne cessant d'éviter mon regard. Alors je l'ai attrapé par le menton et l'ai forcé à me regarder en face. Quelques instants après avoir fixer mes yeux mauves et dénués d'humanité, il s'est mit à rougir et a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas: il m'a embrassé, puis s'est tiré en courant. J'avoue que je suis resté là un moment sans comprendre, mais par la suite, j'ai fait le point et me suis rendu compte que ce baiser, je l'avais apprécié. Etrange... Moi qui étais plutôt un homme à femme, comme me le suggère mon instinct, voilà que je me prenais à penser à cet homme qui, pourtant, était réputé sans scrupule et sans une once d'humanité. Par cet acte, il n'en était devenu que plus intéressant à mon goût; il prouvait par là qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Et cela me plaisait.

Je suis donc retourner le voir un soir pour parler. Je frappai contre le bois et quand il me reconnut, il tenta de me fermer précipitamment la porte au nez. Heureusement que je suis plus fort que lui dans ce domaine. Il tomba à la renverse et pendant qu'il se trouvait à terre, je fermai la porte à double-tour. En entendant le bruit de la clé tourner dans la serrure, il m'a semblé qu'il paniqua et renonça à s'approcher de la porte pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi. Je prenai la clé et la fourrai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. A chaque fois que j'avançais d'un pas, lui reculait d'un autre; au final, son dos rencontra le mur et j'eus le loisir de l'approcher sans qu'il puisse m'éviter de quelque façon que ce soit. Il avala difficilement sa salive pendant que je souriais d'un air goguenard, face à cette situation qui avait l'air de l'embarrasser plus qu'il n'en fallait, à la vue de ses joues aussi rouges que des pivoines. Je ne bougeai plus et lui demandai une seule chose:

- Embrasse-moi.

Là je peux dire que j'étais fier de moi; je ne l'aurais pas plus abasourdi si je lui avais annoncé qu'il pouvait me transformer en bombe autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait. Il devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Il hésita, puis approcha son visage du mien, lentement. Il frôla mes lèvres des siennes en un baiser timide; je ne lui répondai pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Comme je l'espérais, il osa plaquer complètement sa bouche sur la mienne, détruisant ainsi toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées. Je l'embrassais goulûment tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je m'étonnais moi-même, jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille sensation lorsque j'embrassais quelqu'un; même toutes les femmes qui sont tombées dans mes bras n'ont pas été autant à la hauteur de mes attentes. Elles, ce n'était que par ce que j'étais le beau et riche patron du Devil's Nest, rien d'autre. Avec lui, je découvrais autre chose, il venait de m'apprendre le sens du verbe "aimer". Il était là par amour et moi je continuais de l'embrasser avec toute la passion que j'étais capable de lui donner. Moi, l'avarice incarnée, je suis tombé amoureux; et pas de n'importe quelle personne: un criminel réputé pour sa violence, son goût aberrant pour le sang et sa non-humanité. Mais je suis surtout tombé amoureux de cette facette cachée qu'il ne montrait habituellement à personne.

Ne tenant plus, je collai mon corps au sien et je commençais à flatter ses hanches et son corps quelque peu frêle, depuis ses années passées en prison. Il interrompit net notre baiser et me repoussa légèrement. Il me fit comprendre qu'il avait adoré cet échange, mais qu'il souhaitait en rester là, pour le moment. Je me dégageai donc et fixai ses yeux dorés; il souriait comme un bienheureux, cela changeait beaucoup de ce sourire narquois qu'il arborait en public. J'étais heureux de savoir que j'étais le seul à pouvoir profiter d'un aussi beau visage souriant. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et m'en allai rejoindre mon bar, plus joyeux que jamais.

La phase du "je veux bien apparaître avec toi en public" fut très difficile à mettre en place, surtout pour lui. On l'avait toujours considéré comme un assassin imperturbable et incapable de sentiment; cela aurait fait bizarre s'il s'était amené en ma compagnie devant tous les membres du Devil's Nest. J'eus beau tenter par tous les moyens de le faire plier, mais il ne voulut rien savoir. Cependant, un jour, il n'eut plus la force de résister. Alors que je débarquai au bar, une jolie blonde accrochée à mon bras, je le vis se lever et s'avancer vers nous. Il vira avec nonchalance la blonde, qui l'invectiva, et m'embrassa devant une assistance choquée. Pas plus que lui je ne fis attention à ceux qui nous entouraient, et je le serrai dans mes bras pendant que je répondais à son baiser fougueux. Tout le monde nous regardait mais je n'avais que faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser, en cet instant il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, unis dans ce baiser. Alors qu'il séparait ses lèvres des miennes, il rougit fortement en remarquant l'assemblée subjuguée, et je dois avouer que moi-même je m'étais senti embarrassé ce jour-là. A notre plus grande surprise, Martel, une jeune femme transformée en chimère que j'avais sortie du laboratoire numéro cinq, nous vint en aide en hurlant à tout le monde de retourner à leurs activités, que ce n'était pas respectable de nous lorgner comme des bêtes de foires et que nous avions bien le droit de choisir nos préférences. Apeurés, les chimères et les poivrots s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste, de peur de devoir subir le courroux de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous jaugea du regard en souriant d'un air malicieux. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard en biais à l'alchimiste qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement; puis, elle soupira. Peut-être avait-elle fini par croire que mon ami n'était pas irrécupérable. Malgré cela, elle nous avoua quelque chose qui me ravit:

- Je trouve que vous formez un couple sympathique.

Et elle rejoignit les autres chimères. J'avais l'impression d'être aux anges, lui, il avait l'air complètement abasourdi. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que Martel acceptait de lui parler sur un ton aussi gentil; généralement, c'était une véritable prise de becs entre eux deux, alors il avait de quoi être sous le choc. Gai comme un pinson, je prenai sa main et l'entraînai dehors. Nous entrâmes dans un vieux parc pour enfant désaffecté, et là je le fit tomber dans le sable et je me tins au-dessus de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dorés, pétillants de joie, dans les miens tout aussi excités. Il se redressa un peu et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres; je me penchai plus pour reprendre possession des siennes. Ces câlins n'en finissaient pas et moi je ne m'en serai lassé pour rien au monde. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre respiration et j'en profitai pour lui parler.

- Désormais, il n'y a plus aucune barrière qui nous retienne. J'espère pouvoir exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi dans chaque circonstance.

- Et moi donc, murmura-t-il.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le soleil printanier, pendant qu'il se blottissait contre moi. En cet instant de paix intérieur, j'étais si amoureux, que je voulais croire que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Il était la prunelle de mes yeux, l'être irremplaçable, celui que j'attendais... Il était toute ma vie et rien que pour cela, je ne l'aurai jamais abandonné. En cet instant d'éternité, il n'y avait que nous deux. Et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, même en trois cent ans de vie.

Je sens quelque chose tout près de moi, alors je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Deux iris dorés me fixent intensément et je viens embrasser la bouche de l'homme à qui appartiennent ces yeux. Il me rend mon baiser.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il.

- Hum? Cela fait longtemps que tu es levé? lui demandès-je.

- Depuis environ une heure.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas secoué à ce moment-là?

- Tu dormais si bien. Mais dis-moi, ton rêve devait vraiment être intéressant pour que tu souris dans ton sommeil.

- J'ai rêvé de notre premier baiser.

- Ah, je vois.

- Allez, je vais me doucher.

Je fais mine de me lever, mais il me retient et me force à me recoucher.

- Non, c'est moi qui y vais, dit-il sans retour, vu que je suis réveillé depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- Quelle excuse! C'est toi qui a voulu profiter de moi, puisque je dormais profondément.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, je n'ai aucunement profité de toi.

- Même pas un tout petit peu?

- Qui est l'avidité incarnée, toi ou moi?

- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Je vais tenter de me rattraper... Hum... Que dirais-tu de prendre ta douche avec moi?

Tout à coup, il fait noir. Je retire la couverture qui me cache la vue, pas assez vite malheureusement pour apercevoir mon amant entièrement nu. Et de la salle de bain, il me lance en rigolant:

- Dans tes rêves!

Je soupire, déçu, et me rallonge dans mon lit. Je prends le temps de réfléchir à des tas de choses et une en particulier qui ne me lâche pas, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je m'étais promis de lui en parler, mais je n'ose de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, mais j'en ai tellement envie. Je veux qu'il accepte mon idée et je ferai tout pour arriver à mes fins. Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose de si terrible, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il refuserait. C'est décidé, je me lance! Mais avant cela, j'ai envie de rigoler un peu.

Je me lève et me rend dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler à flot dans la cabine et sans prévenir j'en ouvre la porte teintée et entre. Lorsqu'il me repère, il se colle instinctivement au mur carrelé et me jette un regard meurtrier qui en dit long. Je le contemple et me rend compte que je le trouve encore plus séduisant avec toute cette mousse sur son corps et ses longs cheveux noirs ruisselant d'eau. Je m'approche jusqu'à me coller à lui et tente de l'embrasser. Seulement, il détourne son visage et cela m'étonne.

- Je croyais m'être bien fait comprendre, Greed, avance-t-il exaspéré.

- Allez quoi, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, dis-je alors que je l'embrasse dans le cou.

- J'ai dit non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup?! Tu n'étais pas aussi froid il y a quelques heures!

- C'était il y a quelques heures, maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais me laver en paix.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour des broutilles, Solf.

- Des broutilles... Tu parles de broutilles! Tu n'as certainement pas rêvé que de notre premier baiser cette nuit.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil et une phrase m'a particulièrement sonné.

- Qu'ais-je donc dit qui ai pu autant te perturber?!

- ... Rien.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te parler de ça.

- Bon, on va faire un marché. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler, mais j'ai mis un certain temps à me décider, donc si tu acceptes de me dévoiler ce que j'ai raconté cette nuit, je te dirais par la suite ce que j'ai en tête.

- Un échange équivalent c'est cela? C'est d'accord, mais je tiens à te préciser que j'exigerai des explications.

- C'est parfait!

- Je peux continuer de me doucher?

Je m'empare de la grosse éponge, ronde et enduite de mousse, et commence alors à la passer sur le haut du corps de mon ami. Il rougit et se crispe, mais il ne dit plus rien.

- On va se laver à deux, cela ira plus vite, annonçès-je pour le taquiner.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais? me demande-t-il avec résignation.

- Jamais.

- Mince. J'ai peut-être choisi un mauvais parti.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Pas le moins du monde, reprend-il.

- Et puis, comme tu n'as pas voulu le refaire hier soir, je me suis dit... insistès-je.

- Ca va, ça va... Je te rappelle quand même que je ne suis qu'un simple être humain, je ne suis pas inépuisable comme toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai en douceur.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son corps au mien. Je ressens chaque parcelle de peau humide et chaude de mon amant; ma tension monte et j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui.

- Greed, si tu veux me faire l'amour, ne te retiens pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Donne-moi tout l'amour que tu es capable d'exprimer.

C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tandis qu'il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, je m'empare de lui et j'unis nos deux corps dans une symbiose parfaite. L'eau de la douche continue de nous couler dessus et émet une forte chaleur qui, couplée avec nos ébats, crée un épais nuage de bué. Nous atteignons l'apogée de notre amour et je me détends enfin. Je le soutiens car il est exténué et peut à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je me prend à le bercer comme un enfant. Il est si doux quand il est avec moi, si je ne savais pas qui il est réellement, je pourrai croire que c'est un homme doué d'innocence et dépourvu de malveillance. Ce qui, en réalité, n'est pas le cas. Néanmoins, il est là près de moi, à me demander chaque jour un peu plus d'attention; mais dès qu'il s'adresse à une autre personne que moi, et vas-y qu'il te l'enfonce et le menace. J'ai tout de même noté une nette amélioration lorsqu'il parle à Martel, ils se regardent et usent toujours d'un ton très froid, mais au moins ils ne s'engueulent plus. Je suis très fier de ses progrès en matière de socialisation.

Il interrompt notre étreinte et me demande s'il peut enfin finir de se laver. Je lui réponds ce que je lui ai dit plus tôt, que nous nous laverions ensemble. Il rit et constate qu'il n'y a que moi pour m'obstiner autant, puis il accepte que je m'occupe de décrasser son corps. Une fois lavés et rincés, nous sortons de la douche et nous enveloppons nos corps de serviettes moelleuses. J'empoigne un peigne et m'empresse de dénouer les cheveux de mon amant. Je lui demande s'il veut bien les laisser long pour une fois; il accepte après avoir bougonné quelques secondes. On finit par s'habiller et il sort de la salle d'eau avant moi. Je prend tout le temps nécessaire qu'il faut pour que je sois présentable - je suis le patron tout de même! Ensuite, je pousse la porte pour retourner dans ma chambre où il m'attend, assis sur le bord du lit. Je m'assois à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Alors, qu'ai-je donc dit lorsque je dormais? demandès-je.

Son regard s'assombrit et il tourne la tête de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas l'observer.

- Tu étais d'accord pour tout me révéler tout à l'heure. Tu ne vas pas de nouveau bloquer.

- "Je voudrais un enfant de toi".

- Quoi?!

- C'est ce que tu as dit dans ton sommeil.

- Ah.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à cela, cette phrase prononcée inconsciemment n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas ce qui le gêne. Je lui pose la question:

- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans?

- Je sais qui tu es Greed et si tu veux que je te fasse de l'air, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je tiens plus à toi, Solf, qu'à n'importe qui d'autre!

- Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ais du mal à accepter notre couple et que tu ais finalement trouver une femme à ta convenance.

- Attends un peu là... Tu es en train de me dire que tu crois que je te trompe?!

- ...

Il se dégage de mon bras, mais reste néanmoins assis. Il ne veut toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux. Moi, je suis sidéré par une telle révélation.

- Alors ça! Si je m'étais attendu à cela! Mon cher Kimblee est jaloux!

Il tourne vivement la tête vers moi et me toise de son regard d'assassin, avant de me hurler à la figure.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux!!

- C'est toi qui le dit! Mais ton attitude prouve tout le contraire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a reçu comme un choc électrique; il se fige et rougit progressivement. Finalement, il me présente son dos, croise les bras et fulmine. Je me rapproche de lui et passe mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Je suis heureux de constater que tu tiens autant à moi, sussurès-je.

- Lâche-moi!

Il se dégage violemment et se lève pour se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Hors de question que je le laisse partir avant que l'on ne se soit expliqué. Je me place entre lui et la porte et avant qu'il ne réagisse, je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Il se débat furieusement et arrive à dégager ses lèvres. Il veut s'échapper de mon étreinte, mais je fais tout pour l'en empêcher. Lassé, il se calme mais me jette un regard noir. Moi, je le regarde avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu peux ne pas me croire, commençès-je, mais il n'y a que toi dont je sois tombé amoureux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?

- Pourquoi as-tu cru une chose pareille?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais un enfant, cela va de soi quand je pense que tu vois une femme en cachette dans mon dos.

- Tu n'as raison qu'en partie.

- Comment cela?

- Je te le répète, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je n'entretiens aucune liaison avec une femme.

- ... Je peux vraiment te faire confiance sur ce point là?

- Je te le jure.

- Mais alors, en quoi avais-je raison?

- Tu te souviens que je voulais moi aussi te parler de quelque chose.

- C'est juste. Mais quel rapport avec ce que je t'ai raconté?

- Je veux un enfant de toi.

Il me jauge, il ne comprend pas le sens de ma phrase; ou plutôt, il ne veut pas comprendre. Il se met à rire nerveusement.

- C'est une blague... dit-il.

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- ... Je vois. Tu ne supportes pas que je t'ai cru infidèle, donc tu te venges.

- Arrête. Je ne rigole pas, je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, Solf.

Il ne rigole plus et le sourire nerveux, qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt, s'estompe pour laisser place à une moue dubitative. Son regard est fuyant et je sais que dans sa tête flottent milles questions. Il retourne s'asseoir sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Nous restons là sans que rien ne se passe; ce silence pesant m'éprouve et je le rejoins. Je m'accroupis devant lui et prend ses mains dans les miennes. Il continue de baisser les yeux. Je relève son menton, parce que je veux qu'il me regarde. C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à lire quelque sentiment dans son regard; comme s'il était partagé. Je me décide à rompre ce mutisme qui me gèle le coeur.

- Donc, qu'en penses-tu? demandès-je avec un grand sourire.

- Greed... soupire-t-il. C'est une idée ridicule.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

- Allô Greed, reviens sur Terre! Je te rappelle que nous sommes deux hommes.

- Et alors?

- Et alors, il nous est impossible d'engendrer un bébé! Tu fais exprès d'être bête ou quoi?!

- Non, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que les femmes qui en sont capables. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir... Bah! De toute façon tu es un homonculus, tu es donc stérile. Impossible d'avoir un enfant dans ces conditions.

- Ah, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce petit détail... Ce n'est pas grave, cela fait juste une solution en moins.

- Comment cela?!

- Et bien au départ, j'avais deux solutions à te proposer pour que l'on ait un enfant.

- Et quelle était la première que tu viens d'éliminer d'office?

- A dire vrai... Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à te la proposer.

- Accouche!

- En fait... J'avais pensé à Tucker, tu sais c'est un spécialiste de la transmutation humaine. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait... Enfin... Te transformer un peu, le temps que le bébé vienne au monde...

Il me regarde d'un air choqué et rapproche dangereusement ses mains l'une de l'autre. Je savais bien que c'était une idée qui ne lui plairait pas, je suis bien content qu'elle soit irréalisable. Je m'affole alors qu'il claque ses paumes, je me jette sur lui pour l'en empêcher et me retrouve allongé sur mon ami. Il se débat comme un beau diable pour tenter de m'étriper, mais je lui tiens trop fermement les mains et il abandonne le duel. Toutefois, il ne cesse de me toiser avec son regard de meurtrier.

- As-tu encore de belles idées comme celle-ci?! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Parce que si c'est le cas, je te réduirai en cendres!

- S'il te plaît calme-toi, suppliès-je. Après tout, cela ne risque pas d'arriver puisque cette solution est une impasse.

- Nous sommes peut-être ensembles, Greed, mais ne crois pas que je suis prêt à tout pour satisfaire tous tes petits caprices.

- Solf, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est vivre en paix avec toi, et pourquoi pas avec notre enfant.

- ... Et selon toi, il y aurait une autre solution?

- Tout à fait!

- Quelle est-elle?

- On pourrait avoir recours à une mère porteuse.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit il y a cinq minutes?! Tu es infécond, comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour avoir un gosse, même avec une femme?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublier. Mais si moi je ne suis pas en mesure de procréer, ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Quoi?! Tu me demandes de coucher avec une femme, simplement pour combler ton désir?!

- Ben quoi, cela ne te tente pas d'avoir un enfant avec moi? Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça! De toute manière, qui aurait envie de copuler avec moi? Je te signale au passage que les femmes qui adorent les assassins, ça ne court pas les rues.

- Je sais mais...

- Donc c'est une mauvaise idée. Fin de la discussion.

- Hé! On pourrait l'adopter notre enfant!

- Mais bien sûr! Tu crois vraiment que l'on va confier un gosse à deux hommes et, qui plus est, qui sont recherchés dans tout Amestris?!

- Flûte. Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose à redire!

- Et oui. Comme tu vois, il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'avoir un enfant, alors à bon entendeur, salut!

Puis, il m'écarte et se lève. J'entends la porte claquer et je reste assis en tailleur sur mon lit, à réfléchir. Je suis déçu, moi qui croyais que la perspective d'avoir un enfant lui plairait... J'avais tout faux, il n'a pas franchement l'air d'en avoir envie. Seulement, moi je veux en élever un avec lui; il ne peut pas me faire ça! Je ne vois pas en quoi demander à une femme de porter notre enfant, le gêne. Il va falloir que je lui donne toutes les raisons possibles pour qu'il revienne sur la question et surtout pour qu'il accepte. Je sens que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire...

8


	2. Pourquoi pas Martel?

**CHILD**

**2. Pourquoi pas Martel?**

**Martel**

Ces temps-ci, je sens comme une atmosphère de tension. L'air que je respire est lourd, il me pèse et cela me stresse. Pourquoi une telle sensation? La réponse se trouve là, sous mes yeux. J'ai remarqué que, depuis quelques jours, monsieur Greed et son amant ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant. Ils ne se parlent quasiment plus, ne se regardent plus, ne traînent plus ensembles et ne s'embrassent plus. Leur relation serait-elle arrivée à terme? Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, après observation, j'ai noté que c'est plutôt l'alchimiste qui boude mon patron; ce dernier n'a pas cessé de lui faire des avances qui se révélèrent vaines, aussi il abandonna toutes tentatives d'approches, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait refoulé sur le champ. Et aujourd'hui, ils tentent même de s'éviter. Monsieur Greed, pour combler son manque, fait de nouveau la cour aux greluches qui fréquentent le bar; ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver un tant soit peu Kimblee. C'est pourquoi, il sort de plus en plus souvent, afin de détendre ses nerfs à vifs. Cela me fait toujours aussi bizarre de voir l'écarlate vert de jalousie; désormais, il n'utilise plus son alchimie pour son propre plaisir, mais bien pour évacuer toute la colère qui est en lui. Et je peux vous assurer que cela déménage! Mes consoeurs chimères sont plus terrorisées que jamais et beaucoup espèrent que la situation du couple ne va pas encore dégénérer, parce que sinon, il n'y aura bientôt plus de Devil's Nest.

Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu les séparer ainsi. Ils avaient pourtant l'air de s'entendre à merveille tous les deux. On ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre; ils dégageaient une telle aura de bonheur, qu'une bonne humeur générale emplissait tout le bar. J'en viens à regretter moi aussi ce "bon vieux temps" où tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... Seulement, la situation ne fait qu'empirer; chaque jour, le lien qui les unissait auparavant, se détériore. Et rien ne semble pouvoir les réconcilier. Cette ambiance maussade commence vraiment à m'opprimer, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup encore longtemps. Il faut que je réagisse! Je dois certainement pouvoir faire quelque chose. De toute manière je suis la seule qui puisse avoir l'audace de m'immiscer dans leur vie privée; car d'un côté, personne n'ose approcher l'écarlate de peur de se voir refaire la déco du bar, et d'un autre côté, personne ne s'hasarderait à déranger le boss. Je vais donc devoir prendre les devants, seule.

Tiens, voilà l'alchimiste. Ce dernier jette un regard à mon patron, et part se faire servir un verre d'alcool, ayant incessamment remarqué que celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de deux jeunes femmes prêtes à tout pour éloigner au mieux l'intéressé. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'écarlate, mais voir ces deux pouffes faire en sorte que lui et monsieur Greed ne se parlent plus, me répugnent. Puisqu'elles se mêlent sans aucune gêne à leurs affaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferai pas autant. Je me lève donc de mon siège et signale à mes compagnons de poker, que sont Dolchatte et Roa, que j'arrête de jouer. Ils rient, croyant que j'abandonne parce que je n'ai pas un bon jeu; en réalité j'aurai raflé la mise avec ma quinte flush royale! Mais bon, je leur en ai déjà assez fait baver comme ça, ils sont sur le carreau ces temps-ci avec moi comme adversaire. Je leur tourne le dos et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approche de Kimblee. Je m'installe à ses côtés et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me jeter un regard noir et me demander sur un ton glacial si je suis venue l'embêter - pour rester polie. Je lui réponds sur le même ton que j'ai envie de lui parler et il me dit de faire vite, car il n'a pas vraiment de temps à me consacrer. Mon oeil! Depuis qu'il fait la tronche à monsieur Greed, il se tourne les pouces, ne sachant pas quoi faire; même user de son alchimie ne le réjouit plus autant qu'avant. Je réfléchis donc à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire pour commencer. Un homme comme lui, il vaut mieux l'aborder en douceur avec des mots concis, et ne surtout pas tourner autour du pot. Ce raisonnement est contradictoire, je le sais. Cela risque de ne pas être de la tarte. Je décide donc d'aller droit au but, même si pour cela je dois jouer avec ses nerfs.

- J'aimerai savoir, commencés-je en avalant difficilement ma salive, pourquoi monsieur Greed et toi ne vous entendez plus aussi bien qu'avant?

Le verre qui se trouve dans la main de l'écarlate explose littéralement. J'en étais sûre, quelque soit la manière dont on le prend, rien ne lui convient. Sur son visage, je vois sa tempe palpiter furieusement; j'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Néanmoins, il reprend son calme et me dit qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Je persiste à lui poser la question. Il me dit de déguerpir; je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Cela l'énerve, il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, mais il ne me regarde pas. Et je reste là à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me demande si j'ai décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Je lui réponds que non et que si je pouvais me trouver ailleurs en ce moment même, cela me ferait énormément plaisir. Exaspéré, il exige de savoir alors pourquoi je ne pars pas retrouver "ces imbéciles de chimères". Me retenant à grand-peine de lui faire la peau pour cet affront, je réplique que je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé le moyen de les aider lui et mon boss. Il gémit, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au monde pour se retrouver là avec un tel pot de colle. J'ai toutes les raisons de lui dire pourquoi, mais je n'en fais rien; il est déjà bien assez en rogne comme ça. Finalement, il accepte de lever le voile et me propose d'aller marcher dehors. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas envie que tout le monde puisse entendre notre conversation, aussi je lui adresse un regard entendu et me dirige vers la sortie à sa suite.

Une fois dehors, nous marchons au travers des rues de Dublith, sans nous parler. Puis, je me décide à débuter la discussion.

- Monsieur Greed tient beaucoup à toi, dis-je.

- J'en suis certain, répond-t-il sereinement.

Je marque un temps, stupéfaite.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous plus la parole?!

- ... C'est moi qui cherche depuis le début à l'éviter.

- Quoi?!

- Lui, il a tout fait pour se raccrocher à moi, mais comme je suis une véritable tête de mule, il a fini par abandonner et chercher une meilleure compagnie que la mienne. Compagnie qu'il a d'ailleurs facilement trouvée...

- J'ai du mal à te suivre... Il t'adore, tu le sais, mais toi, tu le refoules! Hum... Et toi alors, tiens-tu réellement à lui?

- ... En effet.

- ...? Je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Après tout, c'est moi qui, le premier, lui a fait des avances.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu cherches avec autant de détermination à t'éloigner de lui, parce que je suis larguée là.

- ...

- Parle! De toute façon, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas révélé ce qui ne va pas.

- Très bien. Seulement, promets-moi de ne rien dire aux autres.

- C'est d'accord, je ne suis pas non plus du genre à crier sur les toits! Allez, lance-toi.

- ... Il veut un enfant avec moi.

Je stoppe mes pas, trop éberluée par cette révélation. Lorsqu'il le remarque, il plaque sa main sur son visage en murmurant qu'il n'aurait rien dû me dire. Je me reprend et m'exclame qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'écarlate. Il faut avouer que c'est plutôt gros comme désir! Mais en aller jusqu'à se séparer de son compagnon... Il pousse le bouchon un peu loin. Ou alors, il a eu peur. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais m'imaginer moi! Kimblee? Avoir peur?! Ce n'est pas sérieux! Et pourtant...

- Il est vrai que la question d'avoir un enfant est embarrassante, surtout dans votre cas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à fuir monsieur Greed.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr moi non plus.

- Vous avez parlé des moyens que vous pourriez avoir pour en avoir un?

- Tout juste.

- Et alors?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité.

- Laquelle?

- Avoir recours à une mère porteuse. Et je suis volontaire d'office puisqu'il est impossible pour Greed de procréer.

- On avance, c'est bien. Donc, qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans cette affaire?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais...

- Est-ce le fait d'avoir un enfant qui te fait peur?

- Bien sûr que non! Enfin, il y a peut-être un peu de ça.

- Continuons. Si j'ai bien suivi, tu éprouves de forts sentiments pour monsieur Greed, n'est-ce pas?

- ... C'est vrai.

- J'en déduis donc que faire cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui te répugne, parce que tu penses que cela revient à le tromper. C'est pourquoi tu as décidé, non sans réticence, à mettre une distance suffisante entre lui et toi afin que tu ne puisses pas lui faire de mal. Ais-je juste?

Il me fixe de ses yeux dorés et ce que je lis sur son visage, me fait l'effet d'un pincement au coeur. Mes déductions se révèlent être juste; il a l'air si triste, je n'aurai jamais cru, un jour, le voir aussi désemparé. Lui qui est habituellement froid et cynique, voilà qu'il me montre une face cachée qui me rend sombre. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de lui. En cet instant, il a l'air si... humain. Je me surprends à avoir de la compassion pour cet homme que j'ai longtemps détesté. Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, que ce soit lui ou mon patron. Ils se font souffrir l'un l'autre sans s'en apercevoir, et cela me rend malade de les savoir aussi mal dans leur peau, malgré les apparences.

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, continués-je, mais tu te fais du mal en fuyant constamment monsieur Greed.

- Chaque jour, je le regarde mais il ne me voit plus, gémit-il au bord de la crise de nerfs. J'ai été trop loin, je n'existe plus pour lui.

- Ne dis pas ça! Tu sais très bien qu'il fait semblant quand il se trouve en compagnie de ces deux cruches. C'est juste qu'il ne sait plus comment t'aborder, il cherche à ne pas penser à votre situation de couple, qui est devenue bien précaire.

- Il y a tellement de distance entre nous maintenant. Je ne sais plus non plus comment repartir du bon pied.

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler?

- Crois-tu qu'il va m'accorder son attention?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas!

- Jamais il ne m'écoutera. Mais il me manque tellement. J'aimerais tant être à nouveau à ses côtés. Je regrette de m'être laissé emporter, je l'ai perdu désormais.

Je lui balance ma main dans la tronche et il se prend la gifle du siècle. Il se tient la joue en me regardant d'un air ahuri et je croise les bras, bien décidé à le remettre d'aplomb (parce que l'écarlate qui s'apitoie sur son sort, ce n'est pas terrible).

- Non mais c'est quoi ces théories défaitistes?! criés-je. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ôter toutes ces mauvaises pensées de ta tête, et puis tu vas réfléchir au moyen qui te permettra de te rabibocher avec monsieur Greed! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

- ... Euh, oui... Tu me fais un peu peur là, Martel.

- Ah? Et bien... Tant mieux! J'espère que ce n'est pas rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre. Mais bon, comme tu as l'air de ne pas être sûr que monsieur Greed veuille bien t'adresser la parole, je vais te prouver le contraire en allant lui toucher un mot de toute cette histoire.

- Tu... Tu ferais cela pour moi?!

- Si je te le dis. Je n'aime pas voir des gens se faire du mal inconsciemment.

- ... Merci bien alors.

L'air accablé qu'il affichait plus tôt semble s'être en partie dissipé; son regard or est empli d'espoir et il sourit sincèrement. Mon esprit se vide tout à coup, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne vois que lui. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je le trouve beau.

Je suis fatigué, mais au moins j'aurai fait du bon boulot. En effet, convaincre l'écarlate de revenir auprès de monsieur Greed n'a pas été chose facile, mais voilà, c'est fait! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à parler à mon cher patron. Toutefois, je pense que cela attendra demain car je suis vraiment épuisée. A moins, bien entendu, que je tombe sur lui par hasard. Je me rend en vitesse vers ma chambre et ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure; ce qui me coûte d'être percutée de plein fouet par une personne aussi pressée et peu attentive que moi. Je fixe celui qui m'est rentré dedans sans prévenir et constate avec ironie que le monde - enfin, le bar - est bien petit. Quelle aubaine! C'est bien mon boss qui est en train de me jauger avec ses yeux mauves. Il semble affolé et tout à coup, il me prend par les épaules et me dit à toute vitesse qu'il doit me parler. Je m'en serai douté... Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre, dont il ferme la porte à clé et se retourne pour me fixer d'un regard suspicieux. Il me semble que je frissonne; que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Aussi inattendu que cela puisse être, il me saute presque dessus... avec un tas de questions concernant l'alchimiste. Il me les pose à une vitesse défiant l'imagination et j'ai l'impression de me noyer sous ce flot d'interrogations multiples et variées. Ne tenant plus, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et lui intime de se calmer. Franchement, ça va bien deux secondes, mais là, je ne comprenais même plus ce qu'il me demandait. Voyant qu'il a l'air d'avoir repris sa quiétude, je relâche mon emprise sur ses lèvres et il soupire avant de s'excuser de m'avoir assaillie ainsi. Je lui dis que c'est bon et qu'il peut reprendre son interrogatoire, du moment qu'il me laisse le temps de répondre.

- Je vous ai vu partir tout les deux dehors, commence monsieur Greed. Tu as pu lui parler? T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il m'évite? Est-ce qu'il pense encore à moi? Et...

- Doucement, j'ai dit! m'exclamés-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Vous avez l'intention de me faire griller le cerveau ou quoi?!

- Désolé...

- Bon. C'est un fait, j'ai réussi à avoir une discussion constructive avec lui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour...

- Il m'a, en effet, raconté que vous vouliez un enfant avec lui.

- Je parie qu'il est toujours réticent quant à cette idée...

- Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très chaud lorsqu'il m'a précisé qu'il serait volontaire d'office.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de faire ça à sa place, c'est juste que je ne peux pas... Je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

- Je pense qu'il en est conscient.

- Ah bon?!

- Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il est affligé par cet éloignement. Vous lui manquez vous savez.

- Et dire que j'ai renoncé à m'accrocher à lui aussi facilement. Je suis un lâche, je n'osais pas l'affronter de peur de le perdre encore un peu plus... Alors qu'en réalité, il était toujours amoureux de moi.

- Vous devriez aller lui parler.

- Mais, et si il me refoule comme il y a quelques temps?

- Il ne le fera pas, je vous assure. Il n'attend que le moment de vos retrouvailles.

- Moi aussi.

- Foncez vous entretenir avec lui! Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que vous pourrez lui reparler de cette idée d'avoir un bambin.

- Tu as raison! J'y vais de ce pas!

- Allez-y en douceur quand même...

Monsieur Greed rouvre sa porte et nous sortons dans le couloir. Je lui souhaite bonne chance et me rends enfin dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le matelas toute habillé, les bras en croix. J'espère vivement qu'ils vont se réconcilier. Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Je me laisse aller dans un demi-sommeil et dans un sursaut, je rouvre mes yeux en grands. J'ai du mal à le croire, la seule image qui m'est venue à l'esprit alors que j'allais m'endormir, était celle de Kimblee qui me remerciait, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que signifie ce flash; pourtant, je n'arrive pas à en décrocher, je n'arrive pas à oublier le visage angélique qu'il m'a montré à ce moment-là et qu'il ne dévoile habituellement qu'à monsieur Greed. Je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Non... Je n'éprouve quand même pas des sentiments pour... pour lui?! Et pourtant, je souris.

**Greed**

Je marche de long en large dans le couloir, attendant impatiemment que mon amant arrive. Par quoi vais-je bien pouvoir commencer? Et puis, est-ce qu'il acceptera de m'adresser la parole? Malgré ce que m'a affirmé Martel, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais je souhaite tellement le retrouver à mes côtés; même la plus séduisante des compagnies ne peut combler le vide qu'il y a dans mon coeur. Faîtes qu'il vienne par ici, sinon je crois que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Je t'en prie, reviens-moi! Je veux te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser comme avant; si tu savais comme tu me manques Solf...

Soudain, mes tremblements convulsifs se stoppent; une main est posée sur mon épaule gauche. J'aimerai me retourner mais j'éprouve une sensation indicible de peur au creux de mon estomac, qui m'empêche de le faire; puis je prends mon courage à deux mains et pivote sur moi-même. A peine ais-je le temps d'identifier mon cher et tendre, qu'il se jette littéralement dans mes bras. Il ne prononce pas un mot et se contente de m'étreindre avec force, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je me pelotonne contre lui, heureux qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à d'aussi bonnes retrouvailles, j'avais tort de croire qu'elles se passeraient au plus mal. Je me sens mieux à présent. Il me semble que tout est redevenu comme avant. Il est là et me prouve à quel point je compte pour lui. Il a dû se faire violence pour s'éloigner de moi pendant tant de temps. Mais finalement, il n'est pas arrivé à faire abstraction de mon image, j'étais bien trop présent dans son esprit. Nous sommes inséparables. Je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte, tout comme moi. Je suis enchanté qu'il soit de nouveau auprès de moi; tellement, que je laisse échapper des larmes de joies. Lui se retient, fidèle à sa réputation. J'aurai quand même aimé qu'il se laisse aller, mais je ne peux pas le forcer à pleurer. Néanmoins, il embrasse mes joues humides et pose son front contre le mien. Nous fermons les yeux. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes sans émettre un son. Pas besoin de mots pour que l'on se comprenne; un geste, un regard, un sourire, suffisent amplement pour savoir ce à quoi nous pensons. Je caresse tendrement sa joue et rapproche lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Je les frôle tel un courant d'air éphémère et il fait de même par la suite. Puis on s'offre de petits baisers de plus en plus longs, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'embrasse avec ferveur. Nous nous arrêtons et chacun plonge son regard dans celui de l'autre. Je fixe ses prunelles intenses et dorées comme l'or. Je le trouve magnifique quand il me sourit de cette façon que j'aime tant. Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte sans un bruit et il se plaque contre mon dos.

- Greed... Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

Je lui fais face et je vois à quel point il pense ce qu'il dit. Mais il n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui ait déclenché notre séparation momentanée, avec mon idée. Néanmoins, j'aimerai pouvoir lui en reparler sans que cela ne jette un froid; mais Martel m'a fortement conseillé d'y aller mollo avec lui. Il est donc préférable que je remette cette discussion à plus tard. Je vais plutôt profiter de l'instant présent et passer une bonne nuit en compagnie de mon cher alchimiste. Je passe mes bras autour de son corps et il vient se blottir contre moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurés-je. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu me sois revenu.

Et je l'embrasse éperdument, comme jamais je ne l'ai embrassé. Il me rend la pareille, me montrant ainsi que cela lui fait plaisir. Je fais glisser ma main sous sa chemise et la remonte le long de son dos, goûtant ainsi à la douceur de sa peau. Finalement, mes doigts redescendent pour rencontrer le tissu de son pantalon, que je repousse un peu, puis je caresse avec tendresse ses fesses si bien sculptées. Je délaisse ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou; sa chemise m'empêche d'aller plus loin, alors je défais quelques uns des boutons et je poursuis mon avancée en déposant de légers baisers sur son épaule nue et en flattant son torse. Tout à coup, il m'arrête net et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourrais-t-on en rester là pour ce soir? me demande-t-il.

- Comme tu voudras, répondis-je avec douceur.

- Merci. Je veux seulement être avec toi.

Alors je lui prends les mains et l'emmène vers mon lit. Je m'allonge sur le matelas douillet et lui intime de venir près de moi. Il vient se blottir contre mon corps et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il pose sa tête à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Il écoute religieusement chaque battement de mon muscle vital, et respire profondément. Je sens qu'il est apaisé, tout comme moi. Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, tout va bien. La torpeur du sommeil commence à m'envahir, alors je ferme doucement mes yeux. Désormais, je n'ai plus que quatre sens à ma disposition; je pourrai rouvrir mes yeux, mais je n'en ai pas envie, je ne souhaite qu'une chose: m'endormir en compagnie de mon amant. Cependant, je sens ce dernier remuer, il me semble qu'il se redresse. Je perçois un souffle tout près de mon visage, puis des lèvres qui se collent aux miennes en un baiser langoureux. Les lèvres de mon amant sont fines, douces et sucrées à la fois; je veux poursuivre mon introspection sensorielle, alors je frôle sa nuque d'une main afin de le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Il comprend le message et j'insère ma langue dans celle-ci, rencontrant par la suite la sienne qui s'entortille avec la mienne, entamant ainsi un ballet endiablé. Le baiser de mon cher et tendre est tellement enflammé qu'il m'électrise. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas aller au-delà de quelques caresses ce soir, voilà qu'il fait tout pour que j'ai encore plus envie de lui. Me met-il à l'épreuve? Veut-il savoir si je saurai résister malgré ses avances? Ou a-t-il tout à coup lui aussi envie de moi? Surtout qu'il se met à flatter mon torse avec amour. Mais connaissant son tempérament, je penche plutôt pour la première hypothèse. Nous nous arrêtons et je reprends ma respiration, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Je le vois penché au-dessus de moi, souriant. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il dégage une incroyable aura de bienveillance; je crois que j'ai un ange en face de moi. Je dois vraiment en être amoureux à en crever pour penser de telles choses de cet homme, connu pour son inimitié. Toutefois je me demande ce qu'il pense à mon sujet. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Il s'allonge sur moi et je l'étreins entre mes bras musclés; il approche alors ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure ce que j'espérai entendre.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Greed.... Je t'aime.

Autant avouer que je suis particulièrement bouleversé en entendant ses paroles mélodieuses et sincères. Je le serre un peu plus fort; je suis aujourd'hui un homme comblé. Il a enfin osé me révéler ce qu'il ressentait réellement au fond de son coeur.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, dis-je. Je tiens tellement à toi, Solf.

- Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis.

Nous nous endormons enfin, libéré du poids de nos sentiments trop longtemps restés cachés.

**Martel**

Je me réveille avec la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien. C'est une intense émotion que celle-ci. Je me sens prête à affronter n'importe quoi, comme si j'étais capable de résoudre n'importe quel problème; c'est vraiment extraordinaire. Je me lève d'un bond, heureuse de vivre, et je file m'habiller. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, je sors de ma chambre et déambule dans le couloir. Je passe devant la chambre de mon patron et j'ai tout à coup envie de savoir comment c'est passer la réconciliation des deux hommes. Je m'avance donc vers la porte et frappe trois petits coups. J'entend un "Entrez!" étouffé, alors je m'exécute et tourne la poignée de la porte. Je pénètre dans l'antre de mon boss et m'aperçoit, un peu tard, que les deux hommes se trouvent dans le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Gênée, je m'apprête à quitter de ce pas cette chambre, quand monsieur Greed me retient:

- Ne t'en vas pas si vite, Martel, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

En effet, contrairement à lui, l'alchimiste semble profondément endormi. Mon patron me fait signe de m'approcher et je lui obéis. Je peux alors parfaitement distinguer Kimblee et remarque incessamment que la chemise de ce dernier est à moitié ouverte et laisse apparaître une musculature plutôt bien fournie. Je me sens rougir à cette vue appréciable et j'en défais difficilement mon regard pour le reporter sur monsieur Greed. Celui-ci me regarde avec un air ahuri; mince! Il doit avoir remarqué mon comportement - louche pour quelqu'un qui est sensé détester l'écarlate.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il Martel? me demande-t-il.

- Mais, euh... Rien! fais-je d'un ton faussement désabusé.

Il me scrute. Je n'aime pas cela... Va-t-il réussir à débusquer ce qui me perturbe depuis hier soir? Il semblerait que oui, car il sourit en me regardant avec compréhension. Je m'attends tout de même au pire...

Il baisse la tête et regarde avec attendrissement son amant.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas? dit-il doucement en reportant son attention sur moi.

- Qu... Quoi?! m'écriés-je, ne souhaitant pas admettre qu'il avait su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Allons Martel. J'ai bien vu le regard que tu lui as jeté. Pour une fois, tu ne l'as pas regardé avec animosité, je dirais même que tu l'as admiré.

- ... Mais non! Je le hais!

- Peut-être... Il n'empêche que tu ne veux pas admettre ce qui, pour toi, te semble impossible.

- Je...

Pourquoi est-ce que je me blinde d'une carapace? Il a découvert ce qui était survenu au fond de moi il y a quelques heures. Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui dire, après tout il a l'air de bien le prendre.

- Il est vrai, commencés-je, que je l'ai trouvé magnifique sur le coup... lorsqu'il m'a remercié.

- Nous y voilà! fit mon patron enjoué. Tu vois, ce n'était pas dur à avouer.

- Mais, cela ne vous gêne pas... que je lorgne votre compagnon?

- Aucunement! J'espère au contraire que tu vas lui répéter ce que tu m'as dit, afin de lui prouver que les femmes ne sont pas insensibles à son charme.

- Avouer ce je ressens pour lui?! Non, mais vous m'avez bien vu?! C'est hors de question! Et puis, je n'ai jamais précisé que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour cet... énergumène; je trouve juste qu'il est plutôt pas mal foutu, c'est tout.

- Ah ma petite Martel...

Il soupire. Je ne comprends que trop bien qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

- Je voudrais néanmoins te parler de quelque chose de très délicat, reprend-t-il.

- Hum? De quoi s'agit-il?

- Tu m'as bien dit que Solf t'avait raconté pour l'enfant que j'aimerai avoir avec lui?

- Tout à fait.

- T'a-t-il énoncé les possibilités qui se présentaient à nous pour réaliser ce souhait?

- Oui, par contre il m'a bien énoncé que vous n'aviez pas le choix à part recourir à une mère porteuse. Où voulez-vous en venir?

- C'est vrai on ne peut pas faire autrement que de demander l'aide d'une femme. Seulement, Solf n'a pas l'air très emballé à l'idée de faire cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et a fermement soutenu que, de toutes façons, aucune femme n'accepterait de copuler avec un être tel que lui. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer de lui en reparler un jour, mais il semblerait que j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à notre problème...

- Insinuez-vous par là que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour...?!

Soudain, mon cerveau s'illumine. Je me tends comme un manche à balai, effrayée par ce que je viens de comprendre des propos de monsieur Greed. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il a l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Je n'arrive pas à le croire!

- ...!! Ah non! Ne comptez pas sur moi! m'exclamés-je, plus embarrassée encore.

- Pourquoi pas?! s'étonne-t-il.

- Moi et... Lui?! Désolé de vous dire ça monsieur Greed, mais vous êtes dingue! Jamais il n'acceptera et jamais je n'accepterai! C'est perdu d'avance!

- Je suis certain que l'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente!

- Certainement pas!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler dès le matin?! fait une voix ensommeillée.

Ma conversation avec monsieur Greed s'arrête net lorsque nous remarquons avec une pointe d'angoisse que l'alchimiste est réveillé. Il nous dévisage avec des petits yeux fatigués et ne comprend décidément pas pourquoi nous le fixons de façon apeurée.

- Et bien quoi? demande-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je vous fais si peur que ça?

Puis, il baisse la tête et constate que sa chemise est toujours à moitié défaite. Il rougit violemment et la reboutonne à vitesse grand V. Il relève la tête et me jette un regard noir avant de m'invectiver.

- Ca va, tu t'es bien rincer l'oeil Martel?! s'exclame-t-il.

- Que...?! Comment ça?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?! répliqués-je avec une mauvaise foi toute particulière. Espèce de narcissique!

- Narcissique, moi?! Lui je veux bien, dit-il en désignant Greed qui prend un air hébété, mais ce n'est pas mon cas!

- Ah! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me pavane comme si j'étais taillé comme un dieu grec et comme si j'étais l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde!

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec tes fringues et ta bouche de poulpe que tu risques de te mettre en valeur. Je suis certain qu'il y en a qui te confonde avec un mec parfois!

Ce qu'il peut être mauvais quand il s'y met! Je ne tiens plus, j'en ai assez de me faire insulter de la sorte. Je me jette sur lui toutes griffes dehors et tente de l'étrangler. Mais c'est sans compter la force phénoménale dont dispose monsieur Greed; celui-ci nous sépare en quelques secondes et nous tient chacun à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Puisqu'on ne peut plus se battre, l'écarlate et moi continuons en nous injuriant.

- Goujat! hurlés-je.

- Vipère! me répond-il.

- Ca suffit tous les deux!! rugit mon patron en plaquant ses mais sur nos bouches. Vous commencez vraiment à me les briser!

Finalement, je me calme et l'alchimiste semble faire de même. Mon boss nous relâche en soupirant; Kimblee et moi nous tournons respectivement le dos. Cependant, l'atmosphère est toujours aussi tendue et monsieur Greed nous regarde tour à tour, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Allons, vous n'allez pas vous faire la tronche comme ça toute la journée? espère-t-il.

- J'accepte de tout oublier, seulement si ce dégénéré mental me fait des excuses, annoncés-je.

- Tu peux toujours courir! répond Kimblee.

- ... J'ai comme l'impression que l'on est pas sorti de l'auberge... soupire désespérément Greed. Bon! Il va falloir employé les grands moyens.

Je sens que mon patron m'attrape par le col de mon débardeur et il fait de même avec l'alchimiste, qu'il met face à moi... un peu trop près de moi d'ailleurs, je trouve. Je ne rends pas compte tout de suite que mes joues s'empourprent lorsque je plonge mes yeux verts dans ceux dorés de l'écarlate.

- Pour vous réconcilier, commence mon patron, vous aller vous embrasser.

- COMMENT?!! hurlons-nous à l'unisson.

- Vous m'avez bien compris, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos querelles.

- C'est hors de question! soufflés-je.

- Je me suis longtemps retenu, fait l'écarlate menaçant, mais là je serais bien tenté de t'exploser la tronche Greed!

- Sur ce coup, je crois que je ne te retiendrai pas Kimblee.

Aussi je m'écarte et l'alchimiste peut officier son meurtre. Mon patron vole en éclats dans un appel au secours, auquel personne n'a répondu. Puis, il se reforme lentement... très lentement. Une fois entièrement recomposé, il se masse les tempes et nous regarde en souriant malicieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup? C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne se plaint pas après avoir servi de défouloir à l'alchimiste. L'explosion lui serait-elle montée à la tête?

- J'ai finalement réussi à vous rabibocher! s'exclame-t-il content de lui. Vous avez uni vos efforts afin de me faire payer l'affront que je vous ai fait.

Kimblee et moi le considérons avec ébahissement. Il a raison, nous avons été tellement horrifiés par l'idée de ce baiser de réconciliation, que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'infliger une punition à mon boss. Je n'y crois pas. Mon patron a vraiment des idées tordues! Ce dernier se lève et se tient face à nous.

- Et si nous reprenions notre conversation là où nous l'avions laissé, ma chère Martel? propose-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je sursaute comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de jus. Il ne manquait plus qu'il remette cela sur le tapis.

- Mais quelle conversation? demande l'écarlate intrigué.

- La solution que j'ai trouvée pour avoir un enfant avec toi, bien sûr!

- Greed... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? Je-ne-veux-pas! De toute façon, où trouveras-tu une femme assez folle pour souhaiter coucher avec moi?

- Figure-toi que je l'ai dénichée cette perle rare!

- ... Quoi?

- Que penses-tu de M...??

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et plaque ma main sur sa tête.

- Monsieur Greed! m'exclamés-je. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller voir comment se passent les choses au bar!

Je prends la direction de la sortie mais une main posée sur mon épaule me retient. Je commence vraiment à désespérer! Je me retourne lentement et consent malgré moi à écouter mon patron prononcer ma sentence.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter maintenant, Martel, fait monsieur Greed plus joyeux que jamais.

- Bon alors, tu me donnes le nom de la suicidaire? le presse Kimblee.

- Je disais donc que je t'avais déniché une volontaire. La voici!

Il tend les bras dans ma direction et je manque de faire un infarctus. Non mais, que raconte-t-il?! Je ne me suis jamais portée volontaire! Je lui ai seulement avoué que je trouvais l'alchimiste plutôt séduisant. Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche, il n'entend que ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. Je soupire, lassée. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque à l'affronter, ni à débattre avec lui. Quant à Kimblee, il est tellement atterré qu'il n'arrive même plus à prononcer un mot. Lentement, mais sûrement, ce dernier finit par se réveiller.

- Rassure-moi Greed, fait-il encore sous le choc, j'ai mal compris?

- Pas du tout! Je pense que Martel est la candidate idéale.

- J'ai du mal à le croire...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi?

- Elle... et moi?!

- Tout à fait!

- ... Martel?

- Oui...? dis-je alors que mon esprit est bien loin de tout ça.

- Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas réellement portée volontaire?

- Tu es très perspicace.

- Je m'en doutais... Greed, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Je ne peux pas faire ça et encore moins avec elle! Et je pense qu'elle est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

- En effet.

- C'est pourquoi, tu vas oublier vite fait cette histoire d'enfant. Je tiens vraiment à toi, aussi j'aimerai que tu ne gâches pas tout avec un tel caprice.

- Mais... tente vainement monsieur Greed.

- N'en rajoute pas! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire une chose dont je n'ai aucune envie... A plus tard, Greed.

Et il sort de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Mon esprit est embrouillé. Cela me fait mal de faire de la peine à mon boss, mais là il faut avouer que c'était trop gros à avaler.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Greed, m'excusés-je. Mais il n'a pas tort. Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à entreprendre des actions dont on ne se sent pas capable. Je vous l'avais bien dit que cela ne lui conviendrait pas... et puis, moi non plus je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça. J'espère tout de même que cela ne va pas altérer votre relation avec l'écarlate et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Allez, vous vous remettrez!

Je lui administre une tape amicale dans le dos, et je vois avec un pincement au coeur que mon patron est en train de pleurer silencieusement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang! Je ne pensais pas que cela lui tenait tant à coeur d'avoir un bébé avec son amant. Je lui dis de ne pas s'en faire, que tout ira mieux dans quelques heures, mais rien n'y fait. Il me repousse et me demande de le laisser seule. Il s'allonge sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans un coussin où il continue de verser ses larmes. Je décide de m'en aller. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour tenter de le requinquer. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était tout excité d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à son problème. C'est fou comme il peut être lunatique. Mais dans ce cas là, je me sens un peu responsable de son désarroi et ça me met les nerfs à vif. Je n'aime décidément pas voir les gens moroses.

J'entre dans le bar, l'air maussade. Dolchatte s'avance vers moi et me demande si tout va bien. Je lui réponds que oui, préférant ne pas l'alerter sur les événements récents. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et réfléchis tandis qu'il distribue les cartes afin de disputer un poker. Que puis-je faire pour sauver la situation? Je passe un regard circulaire sur la salle et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Kimblee qui semble m'observer. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que je le regarde moi aussi, il détourne rapidement son regard pour le reporter sur son verre. Moi au contraire, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je suis tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation que Dolchatte est obligé de m'apostropher par trois fois avant que je réagisse. J'annonce ce que je passe et je fixe mes cartes en réfléchissant intensément. L'image de monsieur Greed attristé s'impose à mon esprit, puis c'est au tour de celle de l'alchimiste souriant avec sincérité.

Je ne vais quand même pas...

11


	3. Dis moi que tu m'aimes

**Child**

3. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

**Kimblee**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'en veux d'avoir fait de la peine à Greed. La "vipère" est venue me relater ce qu'il s'était passé après mon départ; apparemment il se serait mis à chialer comme un gosse. En entendant cela, j'ai pris un air cynique et j'ai ri au nez de Martel. Elle l'a très mal pris d'ailleurs. Elle a une fois de plus rétorqué qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à tirer de ma personne. Je l'ai regardée partir après qu'elle m'ait lancé un regard particulièrement noir et empli de sous-entendus. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au coeur. Je sais qu'au fond de moi je n'ai pas ri, une fois de plus je n'ai fait qu'arborer un masque pour ne pas montrer ma peine. Car en réalité, je me suis senti embarrassé de savoir que Greed était plus triste que jamais. Et moi qui croyais que notre querelle était terminée, je crains de n'avoir fait que l'envenimer. Mais bon sang! il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour que je ne peux pas accepter tout ce qu'il me demande! Enfin... j'oubli un peu vite qu'il est l'avidité incarnée; il veut tout, tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je cède à chacun de ses caprices! Il sait pourtant qui je suis, il sait que je déteste que l'on m'incite à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie. Pourtant... le savoir déprimé me rempli d'amertume. Non, je ne vais quand même pas m'incliner aussi facilement?

Je me lève prestement du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais si confortablement installé, pour me diriger dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres. J'entre dans l'une d'entre elles à tâtons. Il est là, allongé sur son lit et me tournant le dos. Mon cerveau dicte mes mouvements sans que je m'en aperçoive, et je me retrouve instantanément auprès de lui. Généralement, c'est lui qui vient squatter ma chambre mais là, je pense que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas, si je ne veux pas qu'on continue à s'embrouiller ainsi. Je m'allonge et me colle contre son dos. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille puis l'embrasse dans le cou... aucune réaction. C'en est presque frustrant; lui qui est toujours prêt à me faire des avances bien plus poussées que mes marques d'affections. J'en perdrai mon latin. Que veut-il donc? Que j'aille plus loin? Ou est-il si fâché que cela? Il va falloir que je décroche mes mâchoires si je veux en savoir plus sur son cas, présentement. Je me redresse donc un peu afin d'apercevoir son visage, mais il reste dans l'ombre.

- Greed? appelés-je.

- Quoi?

Je sursaute, étonné par le ton dur que vient d'employer mon amant. Il ne m'en veut quand même pas tant que ça?!

- Je... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, dis-je le plus gentiment possible.

- Tu devrais être au courant, non?! fait-il avec une once de méchanceté dans la voix.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir une discussion calme entre adultes, ou es-tu trop borné pour ça?

Je me gifle mentalement lorsque je me rends compte qu'il a fallu que je pousse le bouchon trop loin une fois de plus. Après cela, je ne crois pas être capable de rafistoler notre couple aussi facilement que je l'aurais voulu. Il faut toujours que je mette un pied dans le plat. Je me reprend et tente de me faire pardonner.

- Je te demande pardon Greed... Je ne voulais pas dire cela.

- Pourtant tu l'as dit.

- C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire...

- Justement si. Casse-toi Kimblee.

Merde. Il m'a appelé par mon nom et non par mon prénom, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être en colère. Mais attendez! Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que moi qui n'ait pas le droit de faire de faux pas?!

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, que m'as-tu dit là?

- Je t'ai dit de te tirer l'écarlate! s'exclame-t-il, sa pression sanguine montant d'un cran.

- Ah, c'est cela! L'avidité a besoin de changer d'air, de voir du nouveau, de changer de compagnie!

- C'est exactement cela. J'en ai ras le bol de ta petite personne égoïste et de ton sale caractère!

- Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de critiquer les autres, Greed!

- Va-t'en! J'aimerais être seul, alors fiche-moi la paix, veux-tu?

Je recule légèrement. Je me sens vraiment mal tout à coup. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en voulait autant pour cette proposition sordide que j'ai refusée. Il m'agace. Il m'exaspère, mais en même temps j'éprouve un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des lustres. Serais-je amer?! Ce n'est pas mon genre... néanmoins, je sens une boule au fond de ma gorge qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Je tremble de rage contenue. J'ai si mal au coeur. Je lui en veux tellement mais je n'arrive pas à lever le petit doigt pour lui faire mal et ainsi me libérer de toute cette rage qui s'accumule. Mes doigts se crispent aux draps et mes yeux me brûlent.

- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas accepté de me plier à tes caprices... tu me dégoûtes, Greed.

Il ne répond rien et cela me met encore plus en rogne. Hors de moi, je lui crache alors tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur à ce moment précis.

- Tu es vraiment imbu de ta personne, Greed. Tu es nombriliste, il n'y en a jamais que pour toi et tu te fiches bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser! Je croyais... je croyais que je comptais un peu plus que tout cela à tes yeux. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne! Je te hais, Greed! J'espère ne plus avoir affaire à toi par la suite!

Je saute en dehors du lit et sort précipitamment de cette pièce qui me semble étouffante. Je fonce dans le couloir sans regarder où je marche et bouscule quelqu'un par inadvertance. Je ne m'excuse pas et continue mon chemin, mon esprit étant encore trop embrouillé par les paroles blessantes de Greed. J'atteins ma porte de chambre que j'ouvre et referme en hâte. Je m'adosse contre cette dernière et me laisse glisser à terre. Je passe une main sur mon visage; des larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues malgré moi. En m'en rendant compte, je ne me retiens plus et me met à chialer comme un gosse. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ce crétin a réussi à me faire pleurer, moi, l'alchimiste écarlate! J'aurai presque honte si je n'étais pas si abattu. Pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans une histoire pareille avec lui? J'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens dans ma tête, je n'entrevois qu'une seule réponse: parce que je l'aime malgré tout. Et je verse un peu plus de larmes à ce constat.

**___________________**

**Martel**

Quelqu'un me passe devant le nez en coup de vent; il ne s'arrête même pas pour s'excuser. Je fais volte-face et vois de qui il retourne. Au vu de la direction et de toute la colère qui émane de lui, je suis prête à parier qu'il sort de chez monsieur Greed. Je devrais me réjouir que ce dernier l'ait remis à sa place, pourtant quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'alchimiste m'a paru étrange. Il me semble bien qu'il avait l'air triste et étrangement, cela me fait mal au coeur. Je décide donc d'aller voir discrètement autour de la chambre de Kimblee. Une fois près de sa porte, je plaque mon oreille contre le bois et écoute ce qu'il y a à entendre. Ce que j'entends me choque et j'éloigne mon oreille de cette porte. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible, et pourtant c'est bien lui qui pleure... seul, dans sa chambre. Cela me bouleverse et j'ai du mal à ne pas me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. Et dire que je le détestais... Je crois que ce n'est plus le cas depuis quelques temps; je ne cesse de lui jeter des regards furtifs et la vision de son visage souriant me revient en mémoire dès qu'il n'est plus dans les parages. Monsieur Greed doit avoir raison, j'éprouve réellement des sentiments pour lui. C'est juste que je ne peux pas l'accepter... à moins que je ne veuille pas l'accepter.

Ses pleurs ne cessent pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi; ma main se tend toute seule vers la porte et, toujours inconsciemment, je frappe trois coups. Tout à coup, il n'y a plus aucun bruit et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de réagir comme ça. La voix de Kimblee s'élève alors, se voulant froide comme à l'accoutumée mais tremblotante cependant.

- Qui que ce soit, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix!

- C'est moi, Martel, m'annoncés-je. Laisse-moi entrer.

- Tire-toi!

- J'aimerais te parler.

- Moi pas. Tu as vraiment envie de foutre ma journée en l'air?

- Je crois qu'elle l'est déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

- Monsieur Greed t'a envoyé sur les roses, pas vrai?

- Ferme-la! Barre-toi maintenant!

- Très bien, cela en intéressera certainement plus d'un de savoir que l'alchimiste écarlate est quelqu'un de sensible...

Comme je l'espérais, la porte s'ouvre et il m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il la referme et m'empoigne avec fermeté à la gorge, alors que je ne m'y attends pas. Il serre un peu plus et je suffoque. Je lutte pour avoir de l'air et je pose enfin mes yeux sur lui. Bien qu'il tente de m'étrangler, il n'a rien d'un assassin à cet instant précis. Je vois de la colère dans son regard mais aussi énormément de tristesse et de regrets. Silencieusement, des larmes continuent de rouler sur ses joues déjà très humides. Il n'utilise pas son alchimie, cela signifie qu'il n'a pas réellement l'intention de me tuer. J'affiche un air neutre et il peut lire dans mes yeux que je n'ai pas l'intention de me soumettre à la peur de mourir de sa main.

Soudain, il me semble qu'il change du tout au tout; sa fureur s'estompe et il relâche son emprise sur mon cou. Il tremble, ses pupilles dorées se dilatent et il éclate en sanglots. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupit. Il est vraiment dans un piteux état. Je me baisse à mon tour et le prends dans mes bras. Même quelqu'un comme lui a parfois besoin de réconfort et de compassion. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui parle gentiment.

- N'aie pas honte de pleurer, cela prouve simplement que tu es humain. C'est ton droit de vouloir relâcher la pression quelques fois. Tu as trop longtemps retenu tes larmes, verses-les, cela ira mieux après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration reprend un rythme normal et je me félicite mentalement de l'avoir calmé. Il redresse la tête et essuie ses joues humides, puis me regarde en m'adressant ce sourire qui m'a déjà faite chavirer l'autre jour. Rougissante, je cesse mon étreinte et me relève rapidement pour me précipiter vers la sortie.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux à présent, je... je vais te laisser, balbutié-je.

Je tourne la poignée et passe le pas de la porte, seulement une main retient mon bras. Je me retourne et là, je le sens qui m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Merci, Martel, me murmure-t-il.

Plus étonné que moi en cet instant, il n'y a pas. Emue, je rougie violemment. J'ai du mal à faire le tri dans toutes les informations qui arrivent à mon cerveau. Enfin, mes jambes répondent à l'appel et je m'enfuie à travers le couloir pour arriver dans le bar, où je me fonds dans le décor. Je ne veux surtout pas que l'on s'aperçoive du comportement troublé dont je fais preuve en ce moment même. Je décide donc d'aller faire un tour dehors afin de me rafraîchir les idées. A quelques lieux du Devil's Nest, je respire profondément et fais le point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Kimblee qui pleure dans mes bras puis, qui m'embrasse et me remercie pour la seconde fois. Je passe ma main sur ma joue et sourie à ce souvenir. Finalement, il n'est pas si buté que cela et il sait se montrer aimable quand il veut. Je dois vraiment être éprise de lui pour penser de telles choses; cela me fait presque peur.

____________________

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, je me rend dans le bar et le vois assis à une table, seul. Il pose son regard doré sur moi et, pour une fois, je n'y décèle aucune animosité. Je crois que cela me fait plaisir. Comme il n'y a encore personne à cette heure, je me dirige vers lui et m'assoie à sa table. Il continue de me fixer et je regarde ailleurs. Comprenant que je suis gênée, il me demande si je souhaite boire quelque chose, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui réponds que je ne serais pas contre un café, et nous nous levons pour nous diriger tous deux vers la cuisine. Il prépare le café pendant que je sors deux tasses. Lorsque le tout est prêt, je m'approche de lui et nous buvons silencieusement le liquide amer.

- Est-ce que... tu as pu reparler avec monsieur Greed? essayé-je.

- Il ne peut plus me voir en peinture, dit-il amèrement.

- Ah... Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout est de sa faute. A cause de sa cupidité naturelle, il n'arrive pas à concevoir que les gens autour de lui ont eux aussi des envies bien particulières. S'il ne veut pas accepter le fait qu'on ne veuille pas accéder à sa demande, et bien c'est tant pis pour lui!

- Tu ne penses pas la dernière chose que tu as dite.

- En quoi peux-tu affirmer cela?

- ... Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu m'as dit, hier?

- Quand donc?

- Lorsque tu m'as remercié.

Il me jette un regard en biais, puis reporte son attention sur sa tasse.

- Oui, je le pensais.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonnée. Et moi qui croyais n'être qu'un bouche-trou remplaçant monsieur Greed à cet instant là... j'avais tout faux. Je sourie et rigole doucement.

- Je ne suis plus un garçon manqué à bouche de poulpe? ironisé-je.

- Et moi alors, je ne suis plus un dégénéré mental? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

Je ne peux plus me retenir de rire et il m'accompagne. Nous nous esclaffons pendant une bonne minute, puis nous nous calmons progressivement. Je pars m'asseoir sur une chaise et me décide enfin à lui avouer quelque chose qui me tiens à coeur ces temps-ci.

- Tu avais bien dit à monsieur Greed, commencé-je, qu'aucune femme ne pourrait s'intéresser à toi, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, admet-il, mais cela n'a pas grandement d'importance.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- Monsieur Greed m'a conseillé de te dire ce que je pensais réellement de toi, continué-je avec difficulté.

Là, Kimblee m'accorde toute son attention et je dois me forcer afin de soutenir son regard scrutateur. J'ai la vague impression d'être sondée aux rayons X et cela n'est pas fait pour me détendre.

- Lorsque je suis venue vous voir tous les deux, l'autre matin, je t'ai menti. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te reluquer! Et c'est là que monsieur Greed a pigé ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Alors, en fait... je dois avouer... que je ne suis pas insensible à ton charisme. Voilà.

Je jette un coup d'oeil pour voir sa réaction et je reste coite devant le sourire qu'il affiche. Il soupire.

- Martel, je sais à quel point tu détestes voir les gens s'entre-déchirer et que tu aimerais que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble Greed et moi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te sentir obligée de dire des choses pareilles.

- Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai?

- Je sais parfaitement comment tu me vois Martel. Pour toi, comme pour tous les autres, je ne suis qu'un assassin particulièrement dérangé.

J'en ai plus qu'assez. Aussi, pour lui faire comprendre que je pense réellement ce que je dis, je me lève prestement de ma chaise, l'empoigne par le col de sa veste et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le relâche mais il ne répond rien à cela, trop estomaqué par la soudaineté de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- Et ça alors?! Ce n'est pas une preuve valable? m'exclamé-je.

Peu à peu, l'alchimiste écarlate reprend son aplomb et vient à son tour m'embrasser.

- J'aime bien les femmes comme toi, Martel, me dit-il tout bas. Fortes et déterminées.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais un compliment.

- Cela ne te plaît pas?

- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que...

- Quoi?

- C'est de monsieur Greed que tu es amoureux, pas de moi.

- Greed peut bien aller se faire voir.

- Ne dis pas ça!

Surprise moi-même par le ton que je venais d'user, je le repousse et fixe ses yeux dorés. Je n'y décèle rien à part de l'étonnement. Je préfère m'enfuir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assoie sur mon lit et prend ma tête entre mes mains.

"Mais que suis-je en train de faire?!" me demandé-je.

Il aime monsieur Greed. Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est m'immiscer dans leur romance. Il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de Kimblee au moment où ils allaient au plus mal! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui avouer mes sentiments dans un moment pareil. Moi qui souhaitait les aider, je ne réussie qu'à leur faire du tort. Cette sensation est vraiment désagréable. D'un côté, j'aimerais que Kimblee soit bel et bien amoureux de moi, mais d'un autre côté, cela me ferait mal de savoir que je suis la cause de leurs problèmes de couple à lui et à monsieur Greed. Et pourtant...

Je manque de m'étouffer en remarquant à quel point mes pensées sont égoïstes. Je ne veux pourtant que leur bien. Le plus grand bien...

____________________

Quelques jours passent et la relation entre l'alchimiste et monsieur Greed semble s'être encore plus dégradée. Je dirais même qu'elle est quasiment finie: ces deux là ne font que se prendre la tête à longueur de journée. Et au grand dam de l'écarlate, c'est souvent monsieur Greed qui l'emporte, aidé par ces deux greluches toujours accrochées à son bras ou encore par les chimères qui ne se lassent pas de rire dans leur barbe dès que leur boss envoi un pic à l'alchimiste. Et moi, j'ai décidé de rester neutre. Pour leur bien, j'ai arrêté de me mêler de leurs affaires et je fais tout pour éviter Kimblee.

Quand je les regarde, je ne saurai dire lequel des deux est le plus affligé. Bien qu'ils n'en montrent rien, je sens qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes cette séparation leur brise le coeur. Et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas si le fait d'éviter l'écarlate arrange réellement les choses. Au contraire, j'ai la net impression qu'il a l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude et ses yeux sont plus rouges que jamais. Ai-je fait le bon choix?

________________________

Un soir, je fais enfin une chose dont je ne me serais pas crue capable il y a encore quelques temps.

Je revêts ma chemise de nuit et je m'apprête à aller me coucher, lorsque j'entends que l'on frappe à ma porte. Je hausse un sourcil, me demandant qu'il cela peut-il bien être. Je m'approche de la porte et tend la main pour tourner la poignée. Cependant, je stoppe mon geste.

- Qui est-ce? demandé-je à intelligible voix.

Pas de réponse sur le coup, puis, un faible murmure se fait entendre.

- Martel? Est-ce que je peux entrer?... Seulement un instant.

Mon sang s'accélère en reconnaissant cette voix. Que dois-je faire? Lui ouvrir?

Je me colle contre le battant, hésitante.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ces temps-ci, Martel?

- Je... Je vous ai fait assez de mal à toi et à monsieur Greed, répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je n'aurai jamais du te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Bien au contraire...

- Que...?

- J'ai enfin réalisé quelque chose.

- Ne le dis pas... gémissé-je, en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je t'aime, Martel.

- Tais-toi!!

Je me détourne de la porte et éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué?

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi. Je garde la tête baissée et continue de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il me prend dans ses bras et passe une main dans mes courts cheveux blonds. Sa présence m'apaise. Son corps brûlant réchauffe le mien gelée. Mes larmes cessent de pleuvoir et ma respiration redevient normale. Je me sens si bien à présent.

Lentement, je relève la tête et plonge mes yeux verts dans ceux dorés de mon vis-à-vis. Je m'y perds. Mon esprit flotte. Je suis de plus en plus attirée par cet homme et je sens qu'il en va de même pour lui. J'ose enfin plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne et il me répond avec ferveur. Ses mains parcourent ma nuque et mes épaules. Ses caresses éveillent mes sens et je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. J'aimerais qu'il aille plus loin. Excitée, je passe mes mains sous son débardeur noir pour flatter son torse; il m'embrasse dans le cou, mais ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Je prends les choses en mains et choisit de le pousser à bout. Je le force à s'allonger sur mon lit et me tient au-dessus de lui. Rien n'y fait. Il a pourtant l'air tout aussi ardent que moi, alors pourquoi ne tente-t-il rien? D'une certaine manière, je me sens embarrassée par cette situation. Je croyais que quelqu'un comme lui serait plus dominateur que cela... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le bloquer à ce point?

Je rompt notre baiser et me redresse un peu pour le regarder. Confuse, je lui dis ce que je ressens. A ces mots, il devient encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il détourne son regard, ennuyé par mes paroles.

- En fait... je n'ai jamais fait ça, marmonne-t-il.

- Et avec monsieur Greed alors?! m'étonné-je.

- C'est-à-dire que... avec Greed, euh... Ce n'est pas moi qui...

Soudain, je comprends ce qu'essaye difficilement de me dire mon partenaire. J'ouvre des yeux ronds, puis, je mets une main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon fou rire. Si je m'attendais à cela! Se sentant humilié, Kimblee se redresse et me jette un regard noir, mais néanmoins gêné.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! s'offusque-t-il.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas, balbutié-je en reprenant mon souffle. C'était plus fort que moi.

- ... Cela t'étonnes, pas vrai?

- Peut-être. A dire vrai, je pensais que vous faisiez cela à tour de rôle.

- Belle façon de voir les choses... Mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça entre nous. Greed est l'avidité incarnée, c'est quelqu'un de nature très possessive. Il m'a pourtant déjà demandé si je voulais le faire à sa place, mais je refusais à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je ne me sentais pas prêt, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je croyais que je n'arriverai pas à exprimer tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Et comme je déclinais, je savais qu'il était quelque peu déçu. Cela me mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

- Bref, tu es quelqu'un de très romantique en réalité!

Je me rapproche de lui de façon sensuel, jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distances l'un de l'autre. Je dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi... Solf, susurré-je à son oreille.

- Je ressens la même chose, Martel. Mais... je ne sais pas si je... enfin, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine. Je te guiderai.

Et je repars à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Je prends ses mains et les dirige comme pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, aussi nous progressons doucement, étape par étape. Au fil des minutes, il prend de plus en plus d'assurance. Finalement, il m'entraîne sous les couvertures et s'y prend à merveille pour me faire l'amour.

Je m'envole enfin.

_____________________

Un rayon de soleil filtre au travers des rideaux de ma fenêtre. Je me réveille dans les bras de l'homme avec qui j'ai partagé mon lit cette nuit. Je l'admire; il a l'air si serein en ce moment présent. Qui aurait cru qu'un maniaque comme lui puisse sembler aussi attendrissant?

Il bouge un peu, puis, ouvre les yeux. Il me sourit et je lui rends la pareille.

- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, dit-il.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondis-je avec malice.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Je n'en sais rien et franchement, je m'en fiche. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais encore passer quelques instants avec toi.

- Avec plaisir.

- ... Tu ne t'y prends pas mal, tu sais?

- Ah?

- Tu devrais le faire avec monsieur Greed.

Méditant mon conseil, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et je me blottie contre lui. Il me semble qu'il tremble...

________________________

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kimblee, ainsi que Dolchatte et Roa - qui ne sont pas au courant de notre relation, m'obligent à me rendre chez le médecin. Il est vrai que ces temps-ci je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Sur leur conseil, je vais donc en ville prendre rendez-vous avec un docteur, qui me dit qu'il peut m'ausculter de suite, n'ayant aucun patient pour le moment. Il fait donc ses examens et le diagnostic ne tarde pas à tomber. J'en reste sur les rotules. Je ne sais plus quoi dire tandis que le docteur, souriant, me dit de prendre cela comme une très bonne nouvelle. En effet, ça l'est. Ou tout du moins pour moi... mais qu'en sera-t-il des autres et plus particulièrement de Kimblee?

Je remercie le médecin et prend congé.

Lorsque je rentre au Devil's Nest, Dolchatte s'empresse de me sauter dessus au sens propre du terme, afin de savoir ce que j'ai. J'hésite à lui révéler la nouvelle sur le coup. Souriant faussement, je lui dis que je n'ai attrapé qu'un bête coup de froid et je m'en retourne dans ma chambre, souhaitant être seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que l'écarlate viendrait me déranger. Il frappe à ma porte.

- C'est ouvert! dis-je an haussant la voix afin qu'il m'entende au travers de la porte.

Il entre et vient s'asseoir près de moi sur mon lit. Il cherche mon regard mais je continue de fixer un point invisible.

- Tu as menti, trouve-t-il seulement à dire.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Martel? Si je peux t'aider...

- Je vais avoir une enfant, le coupé-je d'emblé.

Je tourne la tête pour voir sa réaction, mais c'est à son tour de regarder dans le vide. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Quelle idiote je fais! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire cela?! Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête à présent? Pas de bonnes choses, à mon avis. Après tout, ce bébé a été la cause de ses querelles avec monsieur Greed.... Mais! Attendez voir. Justement! Ce bébé pourrait être la solution tant attendue!

Rayonnante, je lui fais part de mon idée.

- Solf, cet enfant sera le tien, commencé-je, et celui de monsieur Greed.

- Martel... soupire-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je peux accepter une telle chose?

- J'ai décidé.

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en séparer aussi facilement?!

- Je serai toujours à vos côtés, il ne me sera pas difficile de le voir quand l'envie m'en prendra.

- Je refuse.

- Quoi?! Mais... je croyais que tu aimais monsieur Greed. Tu ne souhaites plus être de nouveau avec lui?

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

- Alors pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de cette opportunité que je t'offre?!

- Pour deux raisons! La première étant parce que c'est justement toi qui me fait cette offre.

- Je ne veux que votre bien...

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je t'aime beaucoup, Martel. Pense un peu à toi.

- Je te l'ai dit, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Je serai toujours là.

- ... Peut-être. Cependant, ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

- Pourquoi?!

- Je n'accepterai pas de me réconcilier avec Greed pour la simple raison que j'ai satisfait son petit désir égoïste!

- ... Je vois. C'est vrai que ce serait injuste. Toutefois, il te sera difficile de trouver une autre manière de te rapprocher de lui.

- S'il ne revient pas de lui-même, alors je... il n'y aura plus rien.

Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissu de son pantalon. Je me colle tout contre lui et tente de l'apaiser.

- Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis certaine.

**______________________**

**Kimblee**

Il fait si sombre ici et tout tourne autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. Tout à coup, cela se stabilise. Je suis assis sur un lit, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Greed. Je me demande ce que je fais ici. Après tout, il ne veut plus me voir, alors pourquoi irai-je me fourrer dans un endroit pareil? Tout cela est incohérent, d'autant plus que je commence à avoir mal au ventre. Mes intestins se tordent en tout sens, comme si j'avais peur... Peur?! Moi?! Mais de quoi pourrais-je avoir peur? La réponse ne tarde pas à se montrer.

Greed déboule dans la chambre et claque la porte derrière lui dans un fracas tonitruant. Il pose ses yeux étincelants de rage sur moi. Je m'étonne. Que lui ai-je encore fait? Qu'il me fasse la gueule, je comprend encore, mais là... il semble prêt à me tuer.

Il s'approche de moi et me gifle violemment. Je ne réagis pas. Pourquoi?! Je ne fais que planter à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et masser ma joue meurtrie. Bon sang! Mais pourquoi donc mes paumes de mains ne se lèvent-elles pas pour exploser ce salaud?! Je connais la réponse. Je l'aime et je ne lui veux aucun mal. Mais lui, il ne se privera pas de m'anéantir, je le sens.

Il m'empoigne sans ménagement par le col, afin que je sois à sa hauteur. Je fixe ses yeux mauves emplis de haine et là je dois avouer que je me sens particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Alors, on fricote avec Martel, il paraît? me susurre sournoisement Greed.

- Comment l'as-tu su? demandé-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Crétin, dans un bar, les rumeurs vont bon train.

- Mais... Je croyais... Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais d'accord?!

- Arrête ton char tout de suite! Il ne s'agit plus là d'avoir un bébé avec elle pour qu'on puisse l'élever rien que tous les deux... tu es tombé amoureux d'elle! Et moi?! Qu'est-ce que je deviens dans tous cela?

- Tu... tu m'as délaissé trop longtemps, Greed. Tu n'as rien remarqué au début, alors où est la preuve de ton amour pour moi?!

- Mais, je t'ai aimé, Solf... Cependant, tu m'as trahi et je déteste par-dessus tout que l'on me prenne pour un con! Tu ne m'aimes plus, Kimblee, avoue-le!

- Ce n'est pas vrai...

Mes mots le mettent encore plus en colère, si c'est possible. Il carre son poing sur mon visage et un filet de sang s'échappe de ma lèvre inférieure. Profitant du fait que je suis sonné, il m'agrippe et me jette sur son lit. Avant même que je tente un seul mouvement pour me redresser, il se tient au-dessus de moi et bloque mon corps. Lorsque je vois le regard qu'il me lance, je me mets à trembler.

- Tu es à moi, Kimblee, murmure-t-il tout en passant sa langue dans mon cou. Et je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse profiter de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Greed...?

Je le vois recouvrir ses mains de carbone, puis, il déchire sauvagement ma chemise à l'aide de ses griffes, laissant la peau de mon torse à nu. Une sueur froide coule le long de mon échine. J'ai peur...

- Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre, mon cher Kimblee. Je vais te faire payer ton péché, qui est celui de m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais.

- Arrête, Greed... l'imploré-je.

- On ne se moque pas impunément de moi. Et je vais te montrer à quel point...

Il met mon pantalon en lambeau. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

- Je t'en prie, Greed... Ce n'est pas toi!

- Moi qui croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous...!

- Mais c'est le cas! Je t'aime, Greed! Je t'aime...

- Menteur...

Il fait passer ses griffes sur ma peau, saignant cette dernière en longues estafilades. J'ai mal, si mal...

- Tu ne penses jamais ce que tu dis, marmonne-t-il.

- Tu sais bien que si... S'il te plaît, arrête ça!

- N'y compte pas!

Je me débats, mais il réussit à bloquer mes bras et à se placer entre mes jambes. Toujours armé de ses griffes, il flatte mes cuisses. Il se plaque complètement sur moi et m'embrasse de force. Pourquoi me torture-t-il ainsi?!

- Greed... Ne fais pas ça, le supplié-je.

- Et pourquoi pas? Nous sommes amants après tout.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça... Si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu, tu ne le feras pas.

- Mais Kimblee... C'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus.

- Que... Quoi?!

Sa folie l'enivrant, il cherche alors à me posséder.

- Non, Greed! Arrête!

J'essaye tant bien que mal de m'échapper de son joug, en vain. J'hurle. Je pleure. Je ne le croyais vraiment pas capable de me faire une chose pareille.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, sangloté-je.

Mes forces m'abandonnent, autant parce que je suis exténué, que parce que je suis effondré.

- ... je t'aime... dis-je dans un souffle.

Tout se finit, lentement...

Je tombe et je sens le vent fouetter mon visage.

Dans une clarté opaque, une ombre féminine apparaît.

"Réveille-toi!"

__________________________

Mon corps se relève de lui-même et je retiens un cri. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, mon corps tremble comme une feuille. Je suis toujours aussi effrayé.

Je sens alors que quelqu'un passe un linge humide sur mon visage. Je tourne lentement la tête et voit qui se trouve à mes côtés; Martel me fixe d'un regard inquiet. Elle doit s'en poser des questions à cet instant précis. J'aimerais la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un bête cauchemar, que tout va bien... Seulement, les mots n'arrivent pas à traverser mes lèvres. Je reste là, tétanisé, à la regarder.

Comprenant que je ne bougerai pas de ma position initiale, elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

- Calme-toi, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, ça va aller.

Je me sens un peu mieux, toutefois, "ça" ne veut pas partir.

- Raconte-moi, Solf.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui relate mon mauvais rêve.

Elle relâche son étreinte et plante ses yeux verts dans les miens. Elle soupire et m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

- Monsieur Greed t'en veut peut-être un peu, affirme-t-elle, mais jamais il ne te ferait de mal. Tu peux me croire.

La croire? Je ne demande que cela, mais le doute s'est insinué en moi et ne désire pas partir pour le moment. Il faut que je m'assure de cette vérité.

Je repousse les couvertures et me précipite hors de la chambre pour en rejoindre une autre. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je lève le poing et tambourine contre la porte.

- Ouvre-moi, Greed!

Pas de réponse. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure mais ça sort quand même. Mes larmes coulent résolument sur mes joues.

- Pardon Greed, pardon... articulé-je au travers de mes sanglots, espérant que cela pourrait le faire revenir vers moi.

**________________________**

**Greed**

J'entends des bruits venant du dehors. Ah! On frappe à ma porte. Je me lève tout en baillant, puis, je m'approche de celle-ci avec l'intention de l'ouvrir. Je retiens cependant mon geste lorsque j'entends cette voix. Kimblee... Mon regard s'assombrit et je baisse résolument ma main. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je ne souhaite pas discuter avec cette tête de mule. Si je lui ouvre, je sens que je vais le regretter.

Alors que je m'apprête à me recoucher, je l'entends à nouveau. Il s'excuse?! Je me retourne pour faire face à la porte. Curieux de savoir à quel point il est désolé, je me colle à la porte. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés; il pleure?! Encore plus que ses excuses, ses sanglots me bouleversent. Tout le mépris que j'éprouvais pour lui s'envole tout à coup. C'est la première fois qu'il accepte de me montrer ses faiblesses, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

J'abaisse la poignée et tire la porte vers moi. Il se tient là et pose ses yeux, dorés et brillants de larmes, sur moi. Je reste là, sans prononcer un mot. Je l'admire. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Même défait, il semble rayonnant.

Ne résistant plus, je tends mes bras et il vient s'y blottir. Il éclate en sanglot pour de bon et quelques larmes roulent sur mes propres joues. Il m'a tellement manqué. J'ai été si égoïste envers lui, c'est plutôt à moi de lui demander pardon.

Je souhaite le faire, quand il me demande une faveur au travers de ses sanglots:

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Greed...

La réponse est si évidente; dans ce cas, pourquoi me la pose-t-il?

La jeune chimère serpent déboule alors dans ma chambre et soupire de soulagement, en voyant que nous ne nous crêpons pas le chignon.

- Martel? l'interrogé-je. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe?

J'ai l'impression que pendant un court instant elle se crispe, mais finalement, elle s'avance vers moi et pose son regard sur l'alchimiste, dont les pleurs ne cessent pas.

- Il a rêvé de vous, dit-elle tout bas.

- Et... c'est tout?

- Il a rêvé que... que vous le violiez.

Effaré par cette révélation, j'interroge Martel du regard pour qu'elle m'en dise plus, seulement, elle me tourne le dos. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a posé cette question... Mais je ne comprends pas. Pour quelle raison, a-t-il fait un tel cauchemar? Ce n'est pas Martel qui me le dira en tout cas. Ni même Kimblee, vu son état.

Je resserre un peu mon étreinte autour du corps tremblant de mon ami et frotte ma joue contre la sienne, humide. A son oreille, je lui murmure ces paroles que j'espère apaisantes.

- Solf, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de te faire du tort.

- Tu me le jures?

- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le croies. Excuse-moi de t'avoir rejeté.

Rassuré, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne me fais pas prier pour lui répondre avec passion. Ces petites choses, qui faisaient notre quotidien à tous les deux, m'avaient décidemment bien manqué.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter, car je crois que vous en avez besoin.

Nous nous interrompons pour regarder Martel. Elle sourit mais je décèle une notre de tristesse dans ses yeux. Quant à Kimblee, il baisse les yeux. Se pourrait-il que...?

- Rattrapez le temps perdu, d'accord! s'exclame-t-elle avant de sortir de ma chambre aussi précipitamment qu'elle était arrivée.

Je prends le menton de mon amant entre mes doigts et l'oblige à me regarder.

- Je crois en effet que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire, Solf, dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Il déglutit. Ses traits se crispent, puis, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- Greed, je... tente-t-il. C'est si dur à dire!

- Alors, ne te précipite pas, conseillé-je tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Attends que cela sorte tout seul. Pour l'instant, allons prendre l'air! Cela nous fera du bien et en particulier à toi. Après, nous aurons tout le temps de nous épancher sur notre problème.

* * *

Hatch: Un chapitre où ça pleure beaucoup...


End file.
